Podrían ser libres en París
by Chio-san
Summary: …salvo por el hecho de que nunca lo serán. (¿O sí?).


**Podrían ser libres en París…**

…salvo por el hecho de que nunca lo serán.

 _(¿O sí?)._

 _Elizabeth ve todas y cada una de las puertas, y misteriosamente, en una de ellas lo ve._

Ve a las niñas abandonando Rapture, ve a Jack, al que conoce muy bien pese a que no se hayan visto nunca, y ve a Booker. Siempre ve a Booker.

No escucha nada y todo se torna brillante, como si de un sueño se tratase; Elizabeth piensa que posiblemente esa sensación que está experimentando es lo que se siente cuando una persona muere, porque pese a no escuchar absolutamente nada, puede oír música.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Booker está a su lado una vez más, allí, en lo más hondo de Rapture, como si nada hubiese pasado o estuviese por pasar.

—¿De cambiar omnisciencia y croissants por muerte y podredumbre? —Elizabeth sonríe con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y casi puede escuchar la risa de Rosalind Lutece.

Booker no dice nada. Pasa sus dedos por la mejilla de Elizabeth y casi podría jurar que nota contra su piel cada uno de los callos y cicatrices de sus manos, aunque sabe muy bien que nada de lo que está viviendo es real.

—Podría ser real —dice Booker, tal y como si le hubiese leído la mente.

—¿Tras una de las muchas puertas?

—Una de muchas.

Elizabeth sonríe y siente ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Elizabeth?

—Veo… París. Tú y yo, paseando por el Louvre. Odias perder el poco tiempo libre que tienes viendo cuadros absurdos, pero al final insisto tanto que no puedes evitar aceptar. Trabajas en un bar, es cutre y apesta a vodka barato, pero el sueldo es bueno y disfrutas hablando con otras personas.

—¿Qué más?

—No has vuelto a beber ni una sola gota de alcohol desde que dejamos Columbia. Me prometiste que no lo harías, o más bien, se lo prometiste a la Elizabeth de esa dimensión.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Mucho —Elizabeth nota como una lágrima recorre su mejilla derecha y se mezcla con la sangre que brota de su cabeza—. Vamos a bailar cada día. Al principio no tenemos mucho dinero, pero empiezo a trabajar en una cafetería; sirvo café cada mañana y cuando termino, desayunamos pasteles junto al Sena.

—¿Y…?

—Y pasan los años, sin preocupaciones, sin disparos, o sangre. Ya no hay más venganzas, ni deudas; en realidad nunca las ha habido.

—Cuéntame más.

.~ ~.

 _A veces…_

Anna Dewitt despierta el 1 de agosto de 1901, entre gritos y sudores. No recuerda con claridad lo que ha soñado, pero el sonido estridente del pájaro sigue en su cabeza.

—¿Papá…?

Hace calor, pero aun así, la niña sigue tapándose con una sábana fina de color rosa que le compró su padre. Apoya los pies en el suelo de madera y nota la sensación fría entre los dedos. Corretea hacia la puerta (intentando hacer el menor ruido posible) y gira el pomo lentamente. Está increíblemente oscuro, pero las luces intermitentes de las farolas entran a través de las rendijas de la persiana.

Booker hace mucho que dejó de estar despierto, pero aun así nota la presencia de Anna y abre los ojos en cuestión de segundos.

—He tenido una pesadilla — La niña aguarda impaciente frente a la cama. Booker asiente con la cabeza y Anna se mete entre las sábanas.

Dewitt suspira y pasa la mano de forma cariñosa por el pelo de su hija.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

Anna niega con la cabeza.

—No me acuerdo del sueño, pero tengo la sensación de que era malo —Anna se abraza contra el pecho de Booker y entierra la cara en su hombro.

Booker deposita un suave beso contra su frente y sigue frotando los cabellos castaños de la niña.

—Intenta dormirte otra vez, todo va a salir bien, Elizabeth.

Anna Dewitt cumple ocho años el 1 de agosto de 1901, sueña cosas que aún no puede comprender, y no entiende porque su padre la llama por un nombre distinto al suyo.

.~ ~.

 _A veces…_

Robert y Rosalind Lutece le llevan multitud de libros a la torre. Algunos sobre ciencias, otros sobre biología, aritmética, cocina, química o simplemente moda. Songbird aguarda frente al ventanal, a la espera de cualquier movimiento que intuya como peligroso o desaconsejable.

—¿Qué opinas sobre los cuentos, Elizabeth? —Robert toma asiento frente a la mesita de té y recoge una de sus muñecas. Tiene el pelo pelirrojo como él, pecas entre la nariz y los ojos y boca parecidos a los de Rosalind.

—Los cuentos, cuentos son —responde la científica, junto a la estantería de libros.

—Y aun así, la niña tendrá una opinión acerca de ellos.

—Al igual que todos —Rosalind toma asiento junto a su hermano y procede a echar en su taza de plástico un poco del té imaginario de la tetera de juguete.

Elizabeth sonríe y coge una de las galletas del plato.

—Me gustan los cuentos —Elizabeth les sirve a los hermanos galletas en sus respectivos platos.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito? —Rosalind mordisquea una de las galletas y comienza a peinar la muñeca que antes sostenía Robert.

—Me gusta ese en el que el príncipe tiene que rescatar a la chica de la torre —dice Elizabeth, dubitativa, jugando con uno de los mechones de su pelo.

—Rapunzel —contestan los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

La niña asiente entusiasmada.

Los Lutece sonríen, _solo siete años más._

.~ ~.

 _"Constantes y variables."_

Elizabeth ve todas y cada una de las puertas, ve lo que hay tras ellas, pero en ninguna encuentra lo que busca.

Siente como la vida de Booker Dewitt se escapa a través de sus manos. _Todo debe terminar donde empezó_ , se dice a sí misma. _Bajo el agua_.

Pero nada termina. Busca a través de todas las puertas con la esperanza de que todo haya terminado. No más Comstock, no más Booker Dewitt, no más Elizabeth, no más Anna. Pero todo sigue y sigue y sigue, como si de un círculo vicioso se tratase.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —susurra Robert Lutece.

—Lo hecho, hecho estará —continua Rosalind.

Busca a través de mundos infinitos; miles y miles de posibilidades.

 _Todo debe terminar donde empezó. Bajo el agua._

Y tras una de las cientos de puertas, lo escucha:

" _Soy Andrew Ryan y tengo una pregunta que hacerte…"_

.~ ~.

 _"Para qué preguntar dónde, cuando la pregunta jugosa es cuándo."_

— _Cuéntame más._

Es 1940 tras una de las muchas puertas y Elizabeth le sonríe a un Booker que aún no ha conocido. Su pintalabios rojo (al igual que su vestido) enmarca su sonrisa y Booker Dewitt tiene la sensación de que debe haber conocido a esa chica en otra vida, porque se siente conectado a ella desde el primer instante en que la ve.

—¿Puedo invitarla a algo, señorita?

—Un baile, quizás —Elizabeth le tiende la mano y Booker la acepta sin dudarlo.

Booker Dewitt odia bailar, siempre lo ha odiado. Era una de las constantes que se repetían una y otra vez tras los muchos universos y posibilidades existentes. Pero sin embargo, no duda a la hora de bailar con Elizabeth ni por un segundo. Muy en el fondo de su ser, siente que se lo debe a aquella chica, incluso si acaba de conocerla.

—Solo si me permite saber su nombre.

Elizabeth le mira directamente a los ojos, siente el peso del tiempo sobre sus hombros y una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando Booker deposita la mano en su cintura.

—Anabelle —responde—. Annabelle Comstock.

 _Una mentira piadosa_ , se dice a sí misma. _Por una Anna Dewitt que aún no existe en este mundo, y que tal vez nunca existirá._

Dan vueltas y vueltas y Elizabeth no recuerda haber reído tanto en su vida. Es 1940, están en París, en uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad, y Elizabeth vislumbra las miradas acusadoras de Rosalind y Robert Lutece.

 _No perteneces a este lugar_ , dicen sus ojos, y Elizabeth debe separarse rápidamente de Booker cuando siente el ya tan característico fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su nariz va a comenzar a sangrar de un momento a otro, y Elizabeth se obliga a hacer caso omiso de Booker, que la llama de forma desesperada, sin entender qué es lo que ocurre.

Atraviesa una de las grietas que la llevará otro universo, tras el bar, donde nadie puede verla.

Bokker suspira disgustado, pide al camarero un wiski doble, cargado, y se lo bebe de un solo trago.

Es mayo de 1940, comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y Booker Dewitt morirá desangrado en el campo de batalla en dos semanas. En este universo no existirá nunca una Anna Dewitt y mucho menos, una Elizabeth Comstock a la que rescatar de una torre. Por eso, Elizabeth se reprocha no haberle besado.

Aunque también se reprocha haber siquiera pensado en hacerlo.

—Constantes y variables —susurra para sí misma, a la vez que cruza la puerta hacia una nueva posibilidad.

.~ ~.

"— _Booker… ¿Tienes miedo de Dios?_

— _No. Pero tú si me das miedo."_

—Tal vez, sería recomendable que dejases de jugar con el espacio tiempo —Rosalind mueve su alfil en el tablero de ajedrez.

—Un movimiento arriesgado —responde Robert.

—¿El de la chica o el mío?

—Ambos, tal vez.

—Vosotros empezasteis esto —Elizabeth observa el juego de los hermanos de forma desinteresada y da vueltas en la habitación. No sabe con certeza dónde se encuentran, Elizabeth perdió hace mucho tiempo la cuenta de cuantos lugares o brechas había visitado. Tal vez están en Europa del Este. El ático es grande, decorado con colores apagados y neutros. En otra época, Elizabeth hubiera deseado darle más color; traer flores, decorar las paredes y adornar las mesas. Pero eso fue hace mucho.

—¿Empezar el qué?

—Creo que se refiere al hecho de enviar a Booker Dewitt en su rescate, hermano.

—Pero eso fue una respuesta a un movimiento, querida Elizabeth, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez quién empezó realmente todo esto?

—No fuimos nosotros sin duda —Rosalind aguarda expectante al próximo movimiento.

—Tal vez fuiste tú, tal vez fue Zachary Comstock —Robert mueve su reina.

—O tal vez, fue Booker Dewitt.

—El eligió bautizarse.

—O no hacerlo.

—Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

—Lo hecho, hecho estará.

—Vais a hacer que me explote la cabeza —Elizabeth suspira y se sienta en el sofá—. Solo quiero que todo termine.

—¿Estás segura de eso, niña? Porque lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es buscar a otros Booker Dewitt —Rosalind mueve un peón.

—El amor, un sentimiento tan humano —Robert sonríe y mueve uno de sus caballos.

—Mas no suele presentarse de esa forma entre padres e hijas —argumenta Rosalind.

Elizabeth echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. La única que va a perder esa partida es ella, y ni siquiera está jugando.

.~ ~.

 _A veces…_

Booker recuerda todo.

Recuerda la torre, Columbia, Songbird, el Primera Dama y a Elizabeth.

A veces la ve, ella piensa que no la recuerda, pero lo hace. Recuerda su sonrisa, sus ojos y la forma en que arruga la nariz cuando algo no le gusta. Recuerda su risa, su forma de moverse y el sonido de su voz.

La recuerda.

Solo a veces.

.~ ~.

—¿Por qué no ha acabado?

A Elizabeth se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Siente el agua correr a través de sus tobillos y observa el cuerpo inerte del que fue su protector, su amigo y su padre bajo el río.

—Si no existe Booker Dewitt —susurra Robert.

—No existirá Anna Dewitt —continua Rosalind.

—Si no nace Anna Dewitt…

—… no existiré —Elizabeth se da media vuelta. Los _hermanos_ Lutece aguardan junto a la extraña capilla junto al lago.

—Y si no existes tú…

—… es imposible que Booker Dewitt muera ahogado en este lago —Rosalind suspira con frustración—. He de admitir…

—…que ni siquiera se nos pasó por la cabeza esta posibilidad.

.~ ~.

 _Je vois la vie en rose…_

 _1912._

Siempre es París.

El lugar donde son felices, donde se permiten olvidar (o simplemente, no recordar) todo lo que han vivido en sus vidas, tanto pasadas, como presentes y futuras.

Tras una de las muchas puertas, Booker y Elizabeth van finalmente a París. Dejan atrás Columbia, los Vox Populi, Songbird, la sangre y las mentiras. Booker nunca llega a saber cuál es su verdadera relación con Elizabeth, pero eso a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo. Ella _recuerda_ miles de vidas, siempre lo hace.

—Cualquiera pensaría que después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en una torre, odiarías los lugares altos.

La Torre Eiffel es mucho más bonita de lo que parecía en sus libros. Y mucho más alta. Hace frío, es noviembre y Booker ha gastado gran parte del dinero ahorrado en comprarle a Elizabeth un abrigo del que se enamoró hace unas semanas.

—Siempre me han gustado las alturas, ¿a ti no?

—No cuando existe la posibilidad de caer.

Elizabeth ríe y se apoya en la barandilla.

—No puedo creer que realmente esté aquí.

—¿Es todo lo que pensaste que sería?

—Es aún mejor —responde, mirando a Booker a los ojos—. Mis libros tan solo tenían fotografías o dibujos. No podía apreciar las luces, los sonidos, los colores, el olor…

—Pero abrías desgarros, te vi abriendo uno el día qué te conocí.

—Sí pero… nunca cruzaba a través de ellos. Siempre me quedaba en mi torre. Esperando.

—Hasta que llegué yo —Booker agacha la cabeza. Elizabeth sabe que suele hacerlo cuando está sonriendo y no quiere que otras personas se den cuenta.

—Hasta que llegaste tú —En un instante, París ha perdido toda su atención y lo único que busca con la mirada son los ojos de Booker. Elizabeth sonríe de forma sincera y siente que han pasado años desde la última vez que lo hizo.

 _1913._

Siempre supo que ocurriría. Los hombres se interesarían por Elizabeth. Hombres jóvenes, atractivos e incluso adinerados.

La chica era culta, hablaba francés (mucho mejor que Booker, quien aún no se había acostumbrado al idioma) y era bonita. Solo un ciego no pondría sus ojos en ella.

Booker lo odiaba.

—¿Has vuelto a beber? —Elizabeth entra a la sala, con pasos apresurados y el ceño fruncido. Aparta la botella de vodka barato y le arrebata la copa de las manos —Me prometiste que nunca más lo harías.

—Solo he tomado una copa.

—Booker… la botella está medio vacía. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Perder todo el poco dinero que tenemos en las apuestas?

—No veo como eso podría importarte, pronto te irás de aquí.

Elizabeth cambia el ceño fruncido por una expresión dolida.

—¿Me estás echando? ¿Te has cansado de mí? —Elizabeth apoya una vez más la botella contra la mesa y siente como se le seca la garganta.

Booker la mira y se arrepiente al instante de lo que ha dicho.

—Joder, no —Se levanta con rapidez y avanza hasta la chica, frotando las manos por sus hombros con afán de tranquilizarla—. Nunca me cansaría de estar contigo, Elizabeth.

—¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso?

—Porque pronto te irás con uno de esos niñatos ricachones, te casarás y tendrás hijos. Y Columbia, Songbird y el año que pasaste con un viejo detective borracho, solo serán un recuerdo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nunca te dejaría! ¡Tú me salvaste! ¡Salvaste mi vida, Booker!

Booker le sonríe pero Elizabeth sabe que no creerá ni una palabra de lo que le diga.

—Nunca me iré, Booker.

 _Nunca._

 _1914._

Booker se afeita frente al espejo y Elizabeth despierta con los primeros rayos de sol colándose a través de la ventana.

Siguen viviendo en el mismo apartamento diminuto que alquilaron en su primer día en París. Es pequeño, solo tiene una habitación, un cuarto de baño y una cocina minúscula, pero Elizabeth lo adora. Las paredes son de color marrón con toques de rosa, y hay una gigantesca ventana por la que se ve la Torre Eiffel desde cualquier parte de la casa. Las primeras noches, Booker duerme en el diván junto a la cama, pero una vez que se da cuenta de que morirá de una tortícolis si continúa así, pasa a ocupar el lado derecho del colchón. A Elizabeth no le importa, le gusta dormir acompañada, sintiendo la presencia de otro ser humano, después de tantos años encerrada en la torre.

Los años pasan y la idea de vivir en un apartamento de mayor tamaño ni siquiera se les cruza por la cabeza (ni comprar una segunda cama, dado el espacio reducido de la habitación).

—Llegarás tarde a trabajar —Grita Booker desde el cuarto de baño.

Elizabeth gruñe y agarra la almohada con ambas manos.

—Hoy tengo el día libre.

Booker avanza desde el cuarto de baño hasta la cama. _Siete pasos_ , cuenta Elizabeth. Se sienta en el borde del colchón, junto a ella. Está recién afeitado y huele a la loción que le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

—¿Quieres salir entonces?

Elizabeth abre un ojo y sonríe de forma perezosa.

—¿Podemos ir a esa nueva librería que abrieron la semana pasada?

—Solo si tú invitas a desayunar esta vez.

—Es usted un aprovechado, señor Dewitt.

Booker sonríe y tal y como siempre ocurre cada vez que lo hace, Elizabeth se contagia de su felicidad tan solo de verle.

 _1915._

Booker la besa por primera vez una mañana de domingo y Elizabeth se siente tan culpable que no puede evitar echarse a llorar.

Abre los ojos; hace calor, es primavera y siente que ha dormido durante una eternidad. Se da media vuelta para encontrar el rostro tranquilo de Elizabeth, que aún duerme profundamente. Recuerda cómo había prometido no marcharse de su lado y no puede evitar aceptar que ha cumplido su promesa y que probablemente lo hará durante toda la vida. Siente como si todos los años que habían pasado antes de conocer a Elizabeth hubiesen sido una tortura. Ni siquiera sabe qué locura haría si la chica se fuese de su lado en un futuro.

Elizabeth abre los ojos lentamente, frunce el ceño un poco y después sonríe al encontrarse con la mirada de Booker.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —Booker aparta un mechón castaño de la cara de la chica y siente un hormigueo en el estómago.

Hace años que no ha estado con ninguna mujer. Tampoco ha sentido la necesidad, pero en ese instante, su cuerpo le grita que haga algo. Es mucho más joven que él, y lo sabe; también sabe que se merece a alguien muchísimo mejor, pero no puede evitar querer besarla y hacerle sentir lo mucho que la quiere.

—¿Estás bien, Booker?

—No lo sé —Se acerca rápidamente y deposita los labios contra los suyos. Es el beso más casto e inocente que ha dado en su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón se siente horrible y satisfactorio al mismo tiempo.

Elizabeth se aparta con nerviosismo y susurra " _no deberías haber hecho eso, esto lo cambia todo_ , _tienes que saber la verdad_ ", pero Booker se acerca una vez más y la besa, una y otra y otra vez, y al final Elizabeth no se siente con fuerzas como para negárselo.

.~ ~.

Elizabeth descubre Rapture tras una de las muchas puertas, en lo más hondo del mar, junto a un faro. Espera pacientemente, consigue ropa nueva, se familiariza con el lugar y finalmente, llama a la puerta del detective Booker Dewitt.

Elizabeth siente nauseas desde el momento en que entra al despacho, porque se parece tantísimo a Booker que duele, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca será él.

.~ ~.

 _1915._

 _París._

Es una sensación extraña besar a Elizabeth. Ella llora y Booker no sabe por qué, hasta que finalmente se da cuenta. Recuerda Columbia y lo que hubo antes de Columbia. Recuerda Nueva York, su despacho, la habitación cerrada y el hombre en la puerta.

Booker se aparta y frunce el ceño.

 _La niña que perdió un dedo._

—No puede ser…

Elizabeth le mira con ojos suplicantes y susurra _perdóname._ Sus ojos son tan idénticos a los suyos que Booker siente ganas de vomitar.

 _No puede ser ella…_

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? —Booker se incorpora, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Cuando Songbird destruyó el Sifón —Elizabeth le pone la mano en el hombro y Booker se aparta—. No quería que nada cambiase, debería habértelo dicho, lo siento.

—Joder, Elizabeth… ¡Deberías habérmelo contado!

—Lo sé, lo siento mucho —Elizabeth llora aún más y Booker se siente incluso más culpable si eso es posible.

.~ ~.

— _Cuéntame más._

—No creo que pudiésemos llegar a ser felices nunca, Booker.

Rapture huele a decadencia, agua estancada y sangre. En poco tiempo, una vez que Atlas consiguiese hacerse con la ciudad, los cadáveres adornarían los pasillos, y el de ella sería el primero. La primera de muchas en morir.

—¿Ni siquiera en París?

—Ni siquiera en París.

.~ ~.

 _1915._

Pasan los días y Booker no se atreve a dirigirle la palabra a Elizabeth. Debería haberse dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

Era igual a su madre. La misma nariz, los mismos labios, el mismo pelo oscuro. Lo único que tenía en común con Booker eran los ojos. Tan azules como el cielo de Columbia.

Elizabeth le mira en silencio durante horas, espera que Booker diga algo pero él no tiene intención de hacerlo. Hace días que no duermen en la misma cama, y Elizabeth se siente aún más sola de lo que se sentía en su torre.

Cenan en silencio el uno junto al otro, Booker bebe agua y Elizabeth roza las iniciales A.D. con las yemas de los dedos.

—Elizabeth, para.

—¿Por qué? Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes —Elizabeth no aparta la mano y Booker tampoco—. Te echo de menos.

—No puede volver a ser como antes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy tu padre —Le cuesta decir esas palabras— y te vendí a Comstock.

—También me rescataste de él —Elizabeth le sonríe, pero es más tristeza lo que desprende que felicidad—. Fuiste mi primer amigo, mi salvador, mi…

—Tu padre.

—¡Nunca te vi como un padre!

—¡Pero lo soy!

—¡Pero no quiero que lo seas! —Elizabeth guarda silencio al darse cuenta de que había empezado a gritar, y cuando comienza a hablar otra vez, sus palabras no son más que un susurro—. Nunca me has visto como tu hija y no quiero que comiences a hacerlo ahora.

—Lo que hice fue… horrible.

—¿Venderme para saldar una deuda?

—Besarte.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño al escucharle y no puede evitar reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—¿Acabas de descubrir hace unos días que eres mi padre y todo por lo que te preocupas es por haberme besado? —Elizabeth sonríe y sigue riéndose. Booker siempre ha pensado que el sonido de su risa era lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca.

—Lo siento por haberlo hecho…— La situación es tan absurda que Booker no puede evitar reírse también.

— He de admitir —Elizabeth sonríe siente como su corazón late muy rápido— que me gustó.

Booker deja de sonreír y suspira.

—No creo que pueda llegar a verte nunca como a una hija.

—No quiero que lo hagas —Elizabeth vuelve a rozar sus dedos contra la mano de Booker y esta vez, el la agarra—, solo deseo que me sigas tratando como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Besos incluidos.

Booker frunce el ceño.

—Solo si quieres —dice Elizabeth, nerviosa.

—Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto…

Elizabeth sonríe.

—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

.~ ~.

 _"Y un día, en que ya estaba a punto de morir de hambre y de tristeza, oyó una dulce voz que cantaba. La reconoció en seguida y fue siguiendo la dirección que le indicaba el sonido de la triste canción. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca gritó: "¡Rapunzel! ¡Rapunzel! ¡Ven en mi ayuda!". Y la muchacha salió a su encuentro."_

— _Rapunzel._

.~ ~.

— _¿Ni siquiera en París?_

— _Ni siquiera en París._

Elizabeth cierra los ojos por última vez en Rapture, junto a Sally.

No se arrepiente de ninguna de las decisiones que tomó (pese a todo el sufrimiento que acarrearon) porque gracias a estas, la niña sería feliz junto a Jack.

Respira por última vez y gira la cabeza. Booker sigue allí, mirándola como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

—Siempre nos quedará París —Es lo último que dice.

Y Elizabeth cierra los ojos.

.~ ~.

Elizabeth abre los ojos y es _1916._

Los niños juegan en la calle, los artistas pintan junto al Sena y Booker la mira expectante.

—¿Estás bien? Por un momento, parecía como si no estuvieses aquí

Elizabeth sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí.

Booker no le da más importancia y coge uno de los pasteles de la bandeja metálica.

—Booker, ¿eres feliz?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No lo sé, simplemente quiero asegurarme — _Porque es demasiado bonito para ser verdad_ , piensa.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú?

Elizabeth sonríe de felicidad y siente que va a llorar de un momento a otro, porque finalmente ha acabado. Todo el sufrimiento, las deudas, _todo._

—Mucho.

 _Elizabeth ve todas y cada una de las puertas, y misteriosamente, en una de ellas lo ve._

Ve el mismo pasado, el mismo presente y el mismo futuro.

Ve felicidad y croissants.

Ve París.

Ve a Booker.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pensaba escribir algo cortito pero al final ha salido esto... Casi nunca me estreno en un fandom con historias tan largas (y menos con personajes tan complicados de llevar como los de Bioshock), pero creo que no ha quedado mal y al final he salido contenta con el resultado.  
¡Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier crítica, comentario o lo que queráis, comentad! Me encanta responder a todos los comentarios que me llegan, así que me alegrareis el día si recibo alguno :)


End file.
